Pokemon Rescue Team Guardians
by SyforceWindLight
Summary: Ginji thought his adventure as a pokemon were over. He was wrong. When given a second chance in becoming a Torchic again, he'll bring a few friends along the way. Rated T for violence and possible language.
1. Prologue

Okay, this will be my first time trying to make a story. I will try to do my very best in making this a good story. So please review.

* * *

_In this universe, there exist two worlds. One of these is Earth, where humans and creatures called Pokemon coexist. There are regions in which trainers battle and befriend different Pokemon. However, there are also regions completely void of these creatures and only believed to be a fantasy. People in these regions have yet to experience the adventures of trainers and live only lives devoid of the outside world._

_There also exists a Pokemon world, where there are only Pokemon exist in that world. There are many perils within that world that endanger the many inhabitants of that world. To combat this, groups of pokemon come together to form rescue teams, groups that are willing to help others in need._

_These worlds have yet to make contact with each other. However, there is a phenomenon that allows humans to cross over to the Pokemon world and become these creatures themselves. One human, however, did cross over to the world and went back to Earth. He had saved the Pokemon world from a calamity that would have left the world in ruins. He is known in stories as the torchic with the cross scar._

* * *

So…, how was that for an opening? Its probably a bit bad to my opinion. But the how you want to rate it is up to you.


	2. Unusual Behaviors

OOOkay, so you pretty much got the thing, right? Well, I hope you get a good description of the next few characters I'm about to present.

* * *

"Hey, Ginji!"

A boy with spiky red hair looked over his shoulder and smiled slightly to see a girl running towards him.

"Oh, hey Anna," he muttered. He turned around to see what his friend wanted.

Ginji was a boy from who is about 12 years old. He was often seen wearing a shirt with a Pokemon on it and short pants. He was known for his energetic spirit and a scar on his forehead that looked like a X. But today he seemed to completely deprive of any spirit, as if he simply gave up on life.

Ginji now looked at the now breathing heavily girl. Her full name was Annabelle Gardener, but her friends called her Anna. She was always happy about something, and always thought about the bright side of things. She had emerald green eyes hair that was neat and went straight down, but she cut it up to her neck because she always thought long hair was too much of a bother. She was one of the best gymnasts at the school and had been doing gymnastics as far as she can remember. Today she was wearing tight shorts along with a green shirt.

"So, how are you doin, Ginji?" she replied, "It's not like you to be walking back home."

"What's wrong with a bit of walking?" Ginji asked.

"Well, for starters, you're usually the first one out the classroom and school," she listed, "and secondly, I saw you deny a race with Kanesill, which is highly unusual of you because you always loved racing with him."

Kanesill and Ginji are rivals in pretty much anything you can list. Ginji is willing to do any contest with him just to show him up.

"I simply didn't feel like it today," he replied glumly.

This surprised Anna, as he never "didn't feel like" doing anything.

"Here, how 'bout I walk home with you?" she offered, "That way you won't be so lonely."

"Sure, I guess," he replied, once again with the cheerless face.

_This is unusual, I never seen act Ginji like this at all, _Anna thought with a worried look on her face.

* * *

They walked through the street for several minutes, past the many houses that lined up. These houses were often two story buildings, which were an assortment of different styles and colors.

As Ginji walked around the corner, he suddenly saw a strong force coming at him. Before he could react, he was immediately hit in the gut.

"OWW!" he yelled, as he was sent toward the nearby wall.

"Ginji!" Anna cried, "Kanesill! That was a cheap move."

"Well, it's not my fault he let his guard down!" he laughed, as he revealed himself from the corner.

What stood before Anna was a guy named Kanesill Lorca. He was a rather unusual person, if people even think of him as one when they first see him. His body looked human enough, but he had yellow skin and a face of a turtle, which people always felt they seen from some old video game. He had blue hair and blue eyes, so he would always be easy to spot in a crowd. He was an athletic person who was an ace in the school's karate and kendo teams. He was slightly taller that Ginji, and wore a blue, thin, cloth jacket and jeans. He preferred to wear gomushin shoes, due to the fact that he insisted they were comfortable to his fellow peers. He only moved to Ginji's neighborhood a few weeks ago, and he and Ginji became rivals at first sight.

"Ha Ha! Well Ginji, I see we're a bit slow today," he laughed again, as he bent to see a knocked down Ginji.

"Hey, knock it off," Anna yelled, "Ginji's not in the mood today."

"He's not?" Kanesill said in a curious tone, "Awww, did you fail a test again?"

In class, Ginji was not exactly a very bright student. He always found studying to be very boring, unless it means getting something better than Kanesill.

As Ginji recovered from the blow, he immediately got up.

"OOOOOOOOh boy, Ginji," Kanesill said excitingly, "you finally want get it on, huh!"

Unfortunately he was too busy thinking of his next move to notice his rival walking past.

"Hey! Whoa! Where do you think you're goin'?" Kanesill asked flustered.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like it today," Ginji simply replied, "and Anna, thanks for escorting home, but I want to go the rest of the way by myself."

And with that, he went on before his friends could even say anything.

"Aw man, I can't believe he actually blew off a challenge," Kanesill muttered to himself.

Anna was too busy thinking on her own to hear Kanesill's comments.

"Hey, what are ya thinking back their?" he asked.

"It's Ginji," she answered, "I don't know why, but something keeps telling me he's hiding something."

"Yeah, come to think of it," Kanesill remarked, "even when he's depressed, he usually says it in loud outbursts in front of us."

"Ignoring that…" she said, annoyed.

"Heh," someone mocked, "by now you noticed he's hiding something? Man, you two are so slow that sometimes I begin to think that I'm going too fast for both of you."

Anna and Kanesill twirled around to see a guy with white hair, glasses, a yellow vest, black pants, and a smirk they knew anywhere. These can only belong Likaru Yesuo, the smartest ace in their class. He was known for his constant remarks at others and for being popular with the girls.

"What do you think you're doing here, Likaru?" Kanesill asked, "It's not like you to be worried about him."

"I was only tailing him to see what he had to hide," he answered, "and _no_, I'm concerned of him, not worried of him."

"You never admit that you feel sorry for someone."

"No comment."

"Can you two stop before you start a fight?" Anna said as she intervened, "I wanna see what Ginji has bottled up."

"Ya think he is going to tell us at the sleepover?" Kanesill asked.

"I doubt it," Likaru remarked, "the way he's been acting lately, I don't think he'll spill the beans."

"Well," Anna said, as she picked up her backpack, "we won't till night comes."

The boys simply shrugged off the comment and all three friends went their separate ways.

* * *

Was this a good chapter, I hope I don't disappoint you with this chapter.


	3. Reassurance

Okay Thank you so much for the reviews. I really impressed myself that I did better than I thought. Please keep reading and reviewing for the story.

* * *

As he walked through the door, Ginji was greeted by a warm welcome.

"Hello, Ginji," Ginji's mother greeted, "How was school today?"

"Fine, I guess," he said, as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hmm, is something the matter Ginji?" his mother asked.

"Its nothing," he answered, "It's just that…"

"It's just what, Ginji? Is something bothering you?"

He first looked at her and then sat down at the table.

"Please tell me, Ginji," she pleaded, "otherwise, I don't what I can do to help you."

"I've been having these weird dreams lately," Ginji began, "about these Pokemon I see."

"That doesn't seem too weird to me."

"It isn't them that are weird, it's their voices. They sound exactly like my friends' voices"

"Your friends'?" his mother said worryingly.

"Yeah, they were all yelling help for me," Ginji replied, "They were all being attacked by something. I couldn't tell what it was, but at the same time I couldn't do anything."

As he said this, his mother sat down at the table next to him.

"Is it because of these dreams that you started worrying that something might happen to your friends?" she asked, as she put her arm around him.

He nodded, "yeah, and I was afraid that I might have something to do with it."

As she stood up, his mother went into the living room and came back with something in her hand.

"What's that?" Ginji asked curiously.

"Something I know always cheered you up," she simply replied.

She opened her hand, revealing a charm that was in the shape of an egg, and had a pair of wings on it.

"My badge!" he exclaimed, snatching out of her hand.

"I found this on your desk this morning," she said, "I had a feeling something was up, you wore that ever since your birthday 9 months ago."

Ginji winced at the remark, knowing his mom was always counting the days after a certain event.

"Ginji, have you ever thought why you have such good friends?" she asked.

He thought for a moment: _What does she mean by that? Was I special in some way to them?_

She smiled, "Because you were always doing your best in things, no matter how difficult in was, and you simply kept on trying to be better without stopping."

This sparked Ginji's mind, as he remembered certain quotes his friends had said once.

_Ginji, I always thought you were a stubborn guy, but I saw it in a good way and you never did quit. That is why you're my friend, because you never quit in anything._

_Hey, Ginji. Even though we're probably unequal in skill, I never saw you do anything without trying your best. I've always wanted to face a guy who was so persistent. I guess that's why you are my friend as well as my rival._

_Ginji, even when the odds were against you, you never backed down at all and just kept pushing on. All my intellect can never begin to compare to your persistence. Feh, I'm better off having you as a friend rather than an enemy._

Ginji's mom broke his train of thought when she walked behind.

"Ginji, ignore those dreams," she suggested, "As all long as you do your best, there will never be anything you have to worry about."

"Thanks mom," he said, "I feel a bit better."

As he thanked her, Ginji cracked a smile. The same smile that everyone had seen before.

As his mom thought about something with her eyes closed, she opened them to see Ginji walking to the living room.

"Where do you think your going, young man?" she asked in her motherly like manner.

"Taking a nap," he replied, as he got onto the couch, "I didn't get any sleep last night because of another nightmare."

Before she could say anything else, Ginji was out like a light bulb.

_Darn it, he is always sleeping when he is out of steam, _she thought_, I always keep wondering where this boy gets so much energy._

She shrugged off the thought, and went into the kitchen.

* * *

"Thank you so much for rescuing my friend," the Cubone shrieked.

"It was nothing," Marshtomp replied, "I'm just glad Rattata made it out without getting hurt."

After the ecstatic Pokemon gave the award, Marshtomp walked away. He sighed as he walked toward the base.

_There had been so many incidents lately, _he thought, _the jobs just keep piling up, so all of the rescue teams have been busy on many of the missions._

As he walked toward the base, a familiar face began crawling towards him.

"Marshtomp! Marshtomp!" Caterpie yelled, as it hurryingly crawled towards the water Pokemon.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"There is someone important that needs to talk to you," the little bug Pokemon answered.

_This is new, _Marshtomp thought, _who could it be?_

When he went inside the base, he first thing he saw were nine identical tails.

"Ninetails!" he exclaimed, "what a surprise! I didn't expect to see you here!"

"Hello, my friend," Ninetails greeted, "it has been a while since I last saw you."

"What brings you to the base?" Marshtomp asked, "You could have just requested a mission at the Pelipper post office."

"There was something I needed to talk to you about personally," the fox Pokemon answered, "it is the related to the recent disasters. I'm afraid there is another evil force causing all of this."

"Really, is it Groudon again?"

"No, I am afraid it is a threat greater than the legendary. But do not worry, for I am enlisting the help of the same hero of the last crisis."

Hearing this had reminded the Pokemon of his friend in the past.

"Are you saying that Ginji is coming back?" Marshtomp asked excitingly.

"Yes, but this is one crisis he can't handle by himself," Ninetales replied, "I'm sure I can count you to make sure he gets through this safely."

Hearing this, Marshtomp immediately stood tall and saluted proudly.

"Yes! The rescue team and I will make sure that Ginji is well supported in the missions to come," he said proudly.

"Good," Ninetails said, "then I am relieved to know he and his friends are in good hands."

"Wait a second! Friends?" Marshtomp asked confused, before Ninetails disappeared.

_What is she saying? _Marshtomp thought, _are there going to be others besides Ginji?_

* * *

Well that's that. I'm really sorry this took so long to get done. I hope you will still read the next few chapters.


	4. The Gang's all here

Happy new year! (silence) Oh well might as well cut to the story

* * *

As he opened his eyes, Ginji saw something rather peculiar about his surroundings. All around nothing surrounded him but darkness.

_Hmm? Where am I,_ he thought to himself, _Is this going to be another one of those dreams?_

_Hello, Ginji, _a familiar voice greeted.

_Who is that, _he asked, _is that you, Ninetails?_

_Yes, _the voice answered, _there is something urgent I need to tell you._

_Is there something wrong, _Ginji asked.

_Yes, it's ….,_

That is all Ninetails could say before Ginji was awakened by a huge sound.

"WAKE UP, GINJI!"

Ginji immediately woke up shocked and fell to floor. As he got up in a daze, he looked up to see a young girl standing over him.

"Oh man," Ginji muttered, "did you really have to do that, Emily? I was in the middle of an important dream."

"Yeah right," she responded, "what was it? You run after Kanesill for some bean bag?"

Emily Gardener was the younger sister of Anna. She was often cheerful and liked being in a good mood. She also was very energetic and liked being around Ginji and Anna whenever they were together. Her mom thinks that she takes her personality from Ginji, which he thinks is very creepy. She had blond hair and pigtails on each side her head tied with ribbons.

After Ginji got up, it took him a while to realize that Anna was in the room as well.

"Sorry, Ginji," Anna apologized, "I told her not to scream in your ear when we saw you asleep, but she didn't listen to me."

"It's okay," Ginji said, "is Kanesill here yet, along with his sister?"

Anna simply shook her head, "No, I didn't see them when I got here, so they must be on their…."

A sudden crash cut off Anna completely, while it scared Emily into hiding behind Ginji.

"What was that?" Emily asked, shaking.

"Scratch that, their here," Anna responded while approaching the door.

When she opened the door, the first person that fell through it was none other than Kanesill.

"Hey there," Emily cheerfully greeted, "geez, what happened to you?"

"Lemme guess," Ginji remarked mockingly, "Katara beat the crap out of you again?"

"He called me a dunce and a slow runner," a female voiced shrilled, "why else would I kick him toward the door."

When the trio looked up, they saw the twin sister of Kanesill, Katara Lorca. She had the same appearance as Kanesill, and had blue hair which was tied to the back her head in a ponytail. She had a hardy personality and likes to get into fights with her brother. She was an ace in judo, and also was an archery master. She was given the name "The Sniper" because she never missed a target, not one that was never too far or too fast for to hit. She likes wearing a blue scarf around her neck and wears blue clothing, which was similar in Kanesill's taste in fashion.

When she walked through the door, she unflinchingly stepped on her brother. He got up before his sister could do anything else to him.

"Hmph, seems like the gang's all here," Kanesill said as he got up.

"Almost," Anna corrected him, "Likaru isn't here yet."

"Well, I guess were gonna have to wait till the class genius gets here," Katara said, right before slamming the door close.

"Yeah, and that same genius got the door slammed in his face by the class anthromorphic dumb broad," a muffled voice remarked.

"Who you callin' a… Oh crap, that was Karu wasn't it," she said before opening the door to find a very pissed off Likaru.

"Give me two reasons why I shouldn't give you two kicks in the legs," Likaru said with a riled tone.

This made Katara start shaking and nervous, as Likaru was also one of the best players in the soccer team.

"Ha Ha! Hey Katara, what's with the flop sweat?" Kanesill laughed.

"Alright now, everyone," Anna announced, "let's not get into any fights. We're all here, so lets get settled before anything else happens."

* * *

Ginji sighed as he flopped down on the bed. All afternoon, he and his friends have been playing and enjoying themselves. They went to the back yard to play some sports. Each and every one of them aced at least one thing that came out of Ginji's garage. Ginji ended up being the fastest runner out all of the others, despite Kanesill's constant attempts to get past him. Anna did many tricks on Ginji's gym set, some of them being a bit extreme. She had to stop at some point due to the fact that the excitement had scared Emily and made her have to change her underwear. Kanesill beat everyone in a stick fight, using moves that they never seen him use in kendo. Katara on the other hand had done impressively in her archery skills, hitting every target that was thrown up. Emily and Likaru both did well in soccer, as they always managed to be the ones that scored goals for both teams. It started getting dark after their game of soccer, so they went inside to play video games and watch movies.

As Ginji laid on his bed thinking, he remembered that dream he had during his nap.

_Ninetails, _he thought, _what was it you wanted to tell me? Was it something urgent?_

* * *

Thank very much for the reviews. I am sure to keep you posted with more chapters of Pokemon Rescue Team Guardians.


	5. Secrets, Meeting, and Memories

Sorry, every one for the massive wait. The file got corrupted when switched to a bigger hard drive. I hope this chapter satisfy your impatience.

* * *

As Ginji walked downstairs from his room, he saw his friends in the living room, each having an ice cream bar of their own flavor.

"Hey, Ginji," Anna greeted Ginji as she handed him a red ice cream bar, "here, I know this is your favorite flavor."

"Thanks," Ginji said gratefully, as he took it from her hand.

After Ginji sat down and started to lick his ice cream, Kanesill looked up as he started to say something.

"You know, I think this is what people mean about having a good time," Kanesill said as he took a bite out his ice cream.

"But your always happy when your eating sea-salt ice cream," Katara remarked.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be sympathetic here!" Kanesill shot back, "What I'm saying is that it's great that we are able to enjoy a great time with each other."

"That won't the case in the future," Likaru said with cheerless look on his face, "we'll always be busy in our own affairs and won't have time for each other."

"Aw, man," Emily sighed as she sucked on her own ice cream bar, "Since when did you became such a drag, Likaru?"

He only gave a pale look on his face after hearing Emily's remark.

"Oh, speaking of drags," she said, "Why were you being so down today, Ginji?"

Ginji reacted surprised at the sudden remark. Emily was the kind of person that was able to pick on certain subjects and ask right off the bat the moment it comes to her mind.

"Um…well … you see," he staggered, as conflicting thoughts came into his mind.

_What should I tell them, _he thought, as he looked up to see his friends waiting impatiently for an answer, _Should I tell them about my adventures in the Pokemon world? Or should I just tell them about my dreams I had for the last few nights?_

"Ha, ha!" Kanesill laughed, "How much steam your head is cooken from just thinking, Ginji?"

"Shut up, Kanesill," Ginji responded, "I'm just thinking about what to say."

"Your hiding something, aren't you?" Katara asked.

Ginji grimaced at the sudden remark, "What are you talking about?"

"I can read it on your face and see it in your eyes," Katara responded, "You become restless when having to reveal something you wanted to keep to yourself."

Ginji sighed, knowing Katara was right. At certain times, Katara sometimes sounded like a mystic who can read a person's mind. She often said that she was able to look into a person's soul, but denied that it had anything to do with psychic abilities and was simply very observant.

"Whatever you're hiding, Ginji," Katara continued, "we'll find out eventually. You need to confess about it eventually. It's not good bottle up things that can put you at odds with the people close to you."

_She's right, _Ginji thought, _I can't keep hiding this thing forever._

As he looked up, he took a breath of air as he started to say what he had to say.

"Fine," he started, "Since you insist I confess what I was thinking, I just as might as well say it. However, it isn't my fault that you won't believe me when I actually tell you this secret."

* * *

As Alakazam looked in the sky, he slowly entered an icy cave on the side of the mountain. He was immediately greeted by a familiar voice.

"Hello, my friend," Ninetails warmly greeted, "It's been a while since we seen each other."

"So it has," the psychic Pokemon replied, "listen, I need to talk to you about something."

"It's concerning what I told Mudkip, isn't it," Ninetails said.

"Yes, I am not sure if it is wise to trust more than one human to deal with this crisis."

"You needn't worried, Ginji is a born leader. I'm sure his friends will cooperate to with him to defeat this new evil."

"Don't correct me if I am wrong, but I found it strange that Ginji was strong the moment he started fighting after he entered this world."

"You can say his experience comes from his mother, Gina."

"You're not saying that he is her son!"

"Yes, and his friends are the sons and daughters of Kooply, Hannah, and Fredrick."

Alakazam, hearing this, thought immediately of his past. He was rather young and was the son of the first Alakazam of the original Team A.C.T. He remembered immediately how he was first taken into the team of a totally different caliber of Pokemon.

"Ha,Ha! What a weakling!" several voices mocked.

Abra got up furiously as he heard the mocking voices. He charged up a Confusion attack, but knew it would be useless. He was blind, as his attackers splashed him with some kind of liquid in the face. When he fired the attack, his only response was an attack that sent him flying into a tree.

"Give up," one of the voices said, "You know you can't win."

_Is this it? Is this really the end for me? _Abra thought as he tried to open his eyes.

As looked through his blurred vision, he saw a blue figure tackle one of the black figures. Soon a large fight ensued between two groups of Pokemon.

_Hmm, what's going on? _Abra thought as he felt the pain in his wounds get worse.

During the fight, a blue and white figure approached him.

"Don't worry," a female voice assured him, "you'll be fine, just stay strong."

Abra could only nod in response, before he blacked out from the pain in his wounds.

"Hey! I think the poor kid just fainted!" another voice yelled.

* * *

_It's so dark? _Abra thought as he came to, _where am I?_

When he opened his eyes, he found himself in a strange room. It was slightly lit, as the ceiling was mostly covered with leaves. There were different decorations in the room and different objects were on a table.

"Oh! You're awake!" a voice suddenly said.

Abra twirled around in response to find an Eevee standing near the doorway. It had a pink scarf around its neck and is swaying its tail back and forth.

"Umm, where am I?" he asked the young Pokemon curiously.

"Why, you're at our base," it answered gleefully.

Abra could start to tell from its voice that it was a female, and a very happy one to add to that.

"Well, come with me," she said, "Someone is here to pick you up."

As he got out of the bed, he noticed the bandages that covered his body and his arm. He decided not to think about them as he went with the Eevee through the hallway. He looked around, appreciating the decorations on the wall.

"Can I ask you something?" Abra asked.

"Yeah, sure" the Eevee responded, "What is it?"

"Were you one of those Pokemon that defeated those assailants that were after me?"

"Yeah, we took care of them. Bunch of cheaters, blinding you like that just to get the upper hand."

"Umm, what's your name?"

This caught the Eevee's attention, as she looked at Abra with her ears arched up. Then she gave him a strange weird smile.

"My name is Hannah Gardener. I'm a human that came to this world as a Pokemon."

This immediately confused Abra, but he didn't have time to think when he saw his father in the large room they entered.

"Oh, my son," Alakazam exclaimed, "Are you okay?"

"I feel alright now," Abra responded.

He then looked around to see who else was in the room. There was a Chimchar and a Squirtle whom seem to be comparing something. The Eevee that accompanied Abra walked away to talk to a Charmander and a Chikorita. When he looked at his father again, he found him talking to someone.

"Son, I want you to meet the rescue team's leader, Gina," Abra's father said, "She was the one that led your rescue."

Abra looked his savior, who turned out to be a female Piplup, judging from her voice when he was still in pain. She was wearing a blue scarf, which had the rescue team badge clipped on. Judging from the color combination on the badge, he could tell that her team wasn't composed of rookies.

"Hey, nice to see that your up and alright," she said.

"Yeah," Abra responded, "Thank you rescuing me back there."

"No problem, it's what we rescue teams do. I'm just surprised that anyone would want to assault someone connected Team ACT."

This immediately sparked Abra's chagrin, as he didn't liked being compared to his father's status.

"But then again, my team isn't like your father's team, plus we're short on recruits," she said while she started to look away.

"I am grateful that you are able to rescue my son," Alakazam intervened, "please let me know if there is anything that I can do for you."

"No problem," Gina responded, giving a firm salute, "please give us a call if you need us. Until then, it was great working with you."

* * *

As Abra and his father, walked down the road, he started thinking about the rescue team led by the Piplup.

"Hey father, about that rescue team…" Abra started to say.

"What about them?" Alakazam asked.

"One of them said that she was a human. Is that true?"

The father at first looked surprised at the sudden question, but then realized it's probably better to tell him.

"Yes," he replied, "actually, only the leader and three others are human. They came from a world different from ours."

"Really, father? What sort of world?"

"I'm not sure, but I think they said it was where there were both humans and Pokemon."

"Are they strong?"

"Yes, they are strong, and also have a high rank."

"Higher than yours?"

"No, but pretty close. Anyway, Rank doesn't matter when it comes to strength. You know that, right?"

"I know. Father?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Do you think I can come with them?"

"To pursue your dream?"

"If I go with them, I might be good as Lucario, the one from the legend."

"Just promise me one thing."

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Don't forget where your home is or who you are, okay?"

Abra knew what this meant, and as he took that path back to the base, started to think of the new adventures that were to come.

* * *

"Thinking back on your childhood?" Ninetails asked.

Alakazam looked at his friend, and looked at him with nothing to say on his mind.

"Do not worry," Ninetails said once again, "Ginji and the others will prevail, I'm sure of it."

Alakazam could only nod back in response as he walked out of the cave.

* * *

So how was it. Yes, I had to think of a name for Ginji's mother. I hope this chapter was worth the time and delay. Be sure to rate and Comment.


	6. Parents, Pranks, and Pokemon

Whew, this one really took some time. Please let me know if this chapter was too long. I hate writing things that are too long for others to read.

* * *

"… and that's why I was so glum today," Ginji said, finally finishing his story.

He flopped back on to the couch, exhausted from just talking about his story all day.

_I swear, I am never going to talk that much ever again, _Ginji thought, as he sat up to look at his friends.

Ginji became somewhat surprised when he saw their reactions to his long tale. Anna was looking at Ginji with apparent disbelief on her face. Kanesill had his eyes wide and jaws dropping, also staring at Ginji with disbelief. Katara, on the other hand, was looking at him with blank eyes, her mind wandering somewhere else. Likaru only had his eyes closed and was adjusting his glasses, a sign that he was thinking deeply about something.

_Great,_ Ginji thought, _they don't believe me and think that I am crazy._

However, when he got to Emily, she clearly had a totally different reaction and was thinking in a different direction. She was smiling with her mouth open and her eyes were glimmering with excitement. She was also very jittery.

"THAT. WAS. AWSOME!" she finally yelled, literally knocking everyone else down with her outburst.

"Owie, my ears," Kanesill finally said, "Anna, please warn me before she yells like that so that I don't go deaf."

"Sorry," Anna responded, recovering from the shout, "I was too busy thinking about how bizarre Ginji"s story was."

"Well, if it is true in the first place," Likaru added.

"You guys," Ginji said, sitting back on to the couch, "I'm telling you, it's true. I even told you about the badge I have."

"You mean the one you always have on you?" Katara asked.

Ginji responded to this question by pulling an object from his pocket. It was a small white and pink badge that was in the shape of an egg and had wings on both sides.

"Wow!" Emily exclaimed, "It looks cool."

"This is certainly interesting," Likaru remarked as he examined the badge.

"Its nothing special," Anna said, "I've seen Ginji wear the thing on his backpack everyday."

"Still, I gotta admit," Kanesill remarked, "it is one of a kind."

"Hey, Anna," Emily said, "Doesn't this look like a charm that our mother has?"

"Yeah, come to think of it, I saw her looking at it in her room one time," Anna answered as she looked at Ginji's charm.

"Kanesill, didn't we see a similar charm when we were poking through father's stuff?" Katara thoughtfully remarked.

"Yeah, but he sure got mad to a point where he started chasing us while swinging his axe," Kanesill laughed.

Everyone else besides Katara looked at their laughing friend. Kanesill was always talking about how his father was a warrior that relied on an axe in battle. Once again, Emily was always in awe about his stories.

"Ignoring that last quote," Likaru added, "I saw my father drop something similar when I was helping him gather some papers he dropped."

Ginji was immediately shocked when he heard this "Hey, you're all supposing that they…"

He was cut by a large outburst that came from the door.

"HELLO, THE CAVALRY'S HERE!" yelled a loud voice as the door flew open.

"Oh brother," the Lorca siblings muttered as they and their friends peeked out of the living rooms.

Who would burst through the door was none other than Kooply, the father of Kanesill and Katara. He had the same turtle face and yellow skin of the two siblings, but had brown spiked hair and a slight goatee in contrast to the blue hair the brother and sister sport. He was very outrageous and was very outgoing, and on top of that he had a short temper that the siblings had to keep in check. Despite these qualities, the siblings still remark him as good father.

"Hey, Ginji!" Kooply greeted as he entered room where they were in, "been a while since we've seen each other, haven't we?"

Before he could answer, Ginji's mom immediately ran past the room.

"Oh god, Kooply," Ginji's mother yelled, "Did you kick the door open again?"

"Don't worry," he responded, "I only punched it open this time."

"You do realize that still counts as hitting the door, right?" another female voice answered.

Hearing this made Anna suddenly break sweat while Emily started jumping for joy.

"Yay! Mom's here!" Emily yelled with excitement.

The person she was referring to was Hannah Gardener, Emily and Anna's mother. She had long black hair and purple eyes with a pinkish tint, and fun loving attitude to match. She was very bright and liked to chat with Ginji's mother. She was also very beautiful, as Ginji's mom was always saying she was the most popular girl in their school for her good looks. Despite these qualities she was a very nice person.

"Oh! I see were getting a little passionate here," Hannah said, noticing that Ginji was right next to Anna.

Ginji started laughing a bit after hearing her say that, but when he looked at Anna, he saw that she was blushing with embarrassment. She looked at Ginji and saw that he had a look on his face that meant he had a stupid thought in his mind.

"Wipe that look off your face, you idiot!" she shrieked while punching Ginji in the head.

"Now, now, everyone," another voice said calmly, "lets not get violent here."

"Hmph, he's here too," Likaru remarked, looking away.

What he was talking about was his father, Fredrick Yesuo. He wasn't exactly what you would call a tough guy. Although he normally has a calm and cool attitude, he easily becomes worried when his own son and friends start to get out of hand. He had white hair just like his son, only his was longer and he wears a white work shirt and long pants. He also had glasses and yellow eyes.

"Oh, I see that you are getting along with your friends well," Fredrick remarked.

"Can it," Likaru responded, turning away.

Hearing this made his father break down completely. He first went into despair and before they knew it, he started crying like crazy. He also started mumbling why Likaru could grow up to be so unruly; much to the latter's dismay. It took a while before Hannah could calm him down.

"So," Ginji started, "mind telling me why you're all here."

"Oh, we're just here to deal with some business," Hannah answered.

"Yeah, some adult stuff," Fredrick added, bringing out a rather large suitcase.

"So, you kids might as well head on up stairs. It's getting late anyway," Kooply added, pushing Kanesill and Katara upstairs.

Everyone else followed suit, and when they we're upstairs, the adults started to laugh a bit.

"'Some adult stuff'" Kooply said, "That's the best you can think of?"

"I got rushed, okay?" Fredrick responded.

"Enough said," Hannah said as she opened the suitcase, "lets get this business thing started."

* * *

"Man, what a hick," Kanesill sighed as he entered Ginji's room.

"They _always_ do this when we come over," Katara added.

"Well, want to find out what they do when ever we're up here," Ginji said, giving a slight smirk.

"I'm listening, Ginji," Anna curiously asked, "What have you got in store for us?"

Ginji smiled, as he pulled out what looked like a small stereo.

"Oh, you are bad, Ginji," Emily exclaimed.

"Just shut up and listen to it," Likaru said, as Ginji adjusted the stereo.

When it finely was in tune, several voices came out of it.

"Come on, Hannah, just pick a song already."

"Don't rush her, she's taking her time. Besides, Ginji and the others are going to be up in his room asleep."

"Gina's right, you know. Besides, we have all night to enjoy ourselves."

"I pick … this one."

"Well, finally! Let's get this thing started."

As they heard music coming into the speaker, only one thing popped into Ginji and his friend's minds: Karaoke.

A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
A buh-buh buh buh-buh  
You went to school to learn, girl  
Things you never, never knew before...  
Like I before E except after C...  
And why 2 plus 2 makes four  
Now now now, I'm gonna teach you...  
Teach you, teach you

All about love, dear...  
All about love  
Sit yourself down, take a seat  
All you gotta do is repeat after me.  
ABC

Easy as...  
123  
Or simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl  
ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
As simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl

ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
Or simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me girl  
ABC  
Easy as...  
123  
As simple as...  
Do re mi  
ABC, 123, baby, you and me

Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
Come on, let me love you just a little bit  
I'm a going to teach how to sing it out  
Michael: Come on, come one, come on  
Let me show you what it's all about!  
Reading, writing and arithmetic  
Are the branches of the learning tree  
But without the roots of love every day, girl  
Your education ain't complete  
T-T-T-Teacher's gonna show you  
Show you, show you  
How to get an A  
How to get an A  
Spell "me" "you"  
Listen to me baby, that's all you gotta do  
ABC is easy like counting up 3  
That's how easy love can be  
that's how easy love can be  
sing a simple melody  
123, you and me  
Sit down, girl!  
I think I love you!  
No!  
Get up, girl!  
Show me what you can do!  
Shake it, shake it, baby, come on now!  
Shake it, shake it, baby, ooo oooh!  
Shake it shake it, baby, huh!  
ABC, baby, nah nah!  
123, baby, nah nah!  
Do re mi, baby, huh!  
That's how easy love can be.  
ABC,  
its easy as 123  
Its like counting up to 3  
or simple as DO RE MI  
sing a simple melody  
THAT'S HOW EASY LOVE CAN BE!

"Whoo! That was good."

"Good? I think I missed that note that time."

"WHAT? YOU MISSED A NOTE?"

The friends couldn't help but have a brief laugh, considering that Hannah was such a perfectionist in music.

"Hey, why the heck are all the kids getting giggly?"

"Maybe they heard Hannah's outburst?"

"Hey, what's this thing?"

Ginji held his breath when he heard that last quote.

"Isn't that the wireless microphone gave Ginji as a gift?"

"You're not saying that they are…"

"Quiet, you'll give yourself away, here give me it. I'll fix them."

This time everyone held their breath, not knowing how Kooply was going to deal with them. Then they heard something rather unexpected.

"Hello, this is the Scout. Rainbows make me cry!"

They couldn't help but burst into laughter, knowing that was the funniest quote they ever heard, combined with the voice.

"YOU EAVESDROPPERS! Shut your damned thing off and go to bed, or so help me I will make sure you sleep with an axe on your head!"

After Ginji shut the stereo off, he and his friends couldn't help but laugh some more, knowing they pulled a very big prank on their parents.

"Ginji, like I said, you are bad," Emily finally said after laughing so much.

"Hey, you know, Kanesill was right," Katara quoted, "this is what they mean on having a good time."

After everyone settled down, they began setting up their sleeping bags. They didn't say anything for the moment, and then Emily decided to break the silence.

"So, which Pokemon would you want to be if you could decide," Emily asked everyone.

"Why ask that all of a sudden?" Anna asked back.

"Cause, I'm just curious to see what we could end up becoming," Emily answered, "you know if we do end up becoming Pokemon."

"Well than, let's find out," Ginji said, as he pulled out a large book.

"Where did you get that?" Likaru asked.

"I found it at a store," Ginji responded, "They were selling all kinds of Pokemon stuff."

"Let's take a look," Katara said, "Kanesill and I have only seen pictures of Pokemon, so we're not familiar with them."

After they looked through the book, they started seeing many different kinds of Pokemon, each bound to a certain region.

"I think I'll pick… this one," Anna said as she put her finger on a picture.

"A Chikorita?" Ginji remarked, "I didn't know you had some taste in choosing something."

"Well, I choose the… Eevee," Emily said as she looked through book.

"Why that one?" Kanesill asked, "It doesn't look strong."

"What?" she responded, "Who says that you can't look cute and be strong at the same time?"

"Then I choose… what was this one's name again," Kanesill asked as he started poking on a picture.

"That would be a Totodile," Katara answered, "and before you ask, I pick Treeko."

"Hmph, fine," Likaru remarked, "If your going to pick that, I might as well pick Riolu."

"Oh, heck," Emily shouted, "let's just put this on one wish."

"Agreed," Ginji said in agreement, "Okay? Three… Two… One."

"I WISH I WAS A POKEMON!" everybody yelled.

* * *

Ninetails heard a small echo in its ear while it was meditating in the cave. It then smiled secretively to itself.

"Ginji," it said to itself, "even if you were unable to hear me, your endless spirit seems to be able to reach others. Alright, since you and your friends insist."

Ninetails started chanting a spell silently, and when it was done, it looked to the sky.

"Your wish has been granted."

* * *

So how was that? I know, I know. It was very lengthy. It was still pretty worth it to me, putting a quote from Team Fortress 2 in there. Well, then, read on, subscribe and comment!


	7. Here we go again

OMG, this one went fast. Anyway, thank you all for reading my story. I was able to keep going cause of all the support. Oh yeah, One of the characters has a message for you

Hey! This is Ginji here reporting for duty. Actually, I'm off duty since I'm asleep right now. But, heck! The first thing I'm doing the next morning is … actually I don't know what I am going to do. So rate and review!

"… and that's the situation that Ginji is having right now," Gina said, finishing her sentence.

Gina had decided to explain what was going on with Ginji recently, due to the fact that the others noticed his irregular behavior. So far, Gina managed to keep them convinced.

"This sounds rather concerning," Fredrick remark, "I can understand being able to take on a Pokemon form, but Ginji only was a Pokemon for a brief amount of time."

"I don't know," Hannah added, "it could be due to the fact that we were Pokemon at one point. They could have been connected in some way."

"Oh, Ninetails," Gina said concerned, "Is it trying to tell him something. Oh, please make sure these mean nothing."

Her thoughts were interrupted when they heard some heavy snoring. They looked over to see Kooply sprawled on the bed, asleep and snoring loudly.

"Hey, wake up!" Hannah yelled while hitting Kooply in the head.

Kooply only moaned in reply and got up holding his head.

"Mind telling what you do that for," he said, annoyed.

"Please, listen to me," Gina said, desperately, "I don't even know what I should do."

"Then don't," he replied, "You said there was nothing to worry about, so don't worry about anything."

"But…"

"But nothing. If anything did happen to them, I know they'll pull through, especially with Ginji by their side."

"Can't say I don't agree with that logic," Fredrick added, "after all, he does take after your attitude as a leader."

Gina was about to object, but remembered how she used to act the same way.

_They're right, _she thought, _he does take his determination from my side._

"Oh, dang!" Hannah exclaimed, looking at a clock on the wall, "it's that late already!"

"Well, better get tucked in," Fredrick said.

"Who wants to watch Kooply," Hannah asked, pointing to a sleeping guy on the coach.

"Not me," Frederick refused, "I got back pains once when I slept on a couch."

"Why?"

"Nonion."

"Hey, that is not a real answer! Who is going to watch him?"

"You will, Hannah," Gina answered, "since you asked."

"Fine, but what does "nonion" mean?" Hannah asked.

"None of your business," Fredrick answered.

After setting up the couch to be like a bed and putting a blanket on the sleeping turtle that was on a separate couch, Hannah settled down on the bed couch.

"Good night," Gina said, going with Fredrick to separate room.

They went into the living room, which was next to the family room, and set up a small bed which was in the room. Afterwards they both tucked themselves in, Gina on a long couch and Fredrick on he small bed, and turned off the lights. Gina looked to the ceiling as she shut her eyes.

_There is nothing to worry about, _she thought before going to sleep.

Ginji opened his eyes to find himself in a strange place. Instead of pure darkness like the last dream, there were white and other colors around him that were constantly changing. Also, he felt like he was on a floor instead of floating.

_Where am I ,_ he asked himself, as he got up to look around.

As he looked around, he saw a white shape slightly more distinct than the background. He decided to approach it, slowly and cautiously. As he got closer, he suddenly felt a breeze coming from the door.

_No way, _he thought, _Is that the way…_

He didn't bother finishing his sentence, as he went from walking to a sprinting run toward the light. As he got closer, it became clearer that the white shape was a doorway. As he stepped through it, only one thought came through his head.

_I'm coming back, Mudkip._

He was nearly blinded by the light as ran through the doorway. Pain immediately went through his entire body, as he suddenly fell. Sleep also suddenly took a hold of him, as he felt his vision fade against his will.

_I'm coming back, my friend…_

"Hello! Is anyone there?" Anna yelled in the distance.

She was wandering through the colorful space, without any sense of direction. The only thing that she could see is a white doorway.

_What's going on, _she asked herself, _what is this place?_

The others weren't having better luck in there dreams. Each of Ginji's friends was in their own color shaded place, and was wandering without any sort of luck. They only yelled in vain, seeing if there was anyone else in the place they were in.

"Katara, are you there? Answer me if you can hear me!"

"Kanesill, where are you? Please answer me!"

"Anna! Ginji! Can anyone hear me?"

"Hey! Is anyone within my distance hear me?"

They had all noticed the breeze that came from the doorway. Not one of them ignored this fact and all of them approached the doorway with caution. They were all reluctant at first to enter, but something urged them all into entering the other side of the entrance.

_Ginji, I don't know, but I have a feeling your there. I'm coming._

_Ginji, if your there, you better start having some answers._

_Kanesill, I'm coming. You won't be alone._

_I'm coming guys._

_This appears to be my only option at the moment. Oh well, might as well get it over with._

They too, however, were put in pain, and put to sleep.

_This breeze_, Ginji thought to himself as he woke up from his sleep.

He found himself in a grassy field, with several trees in the area. Ginji got up and started to look around. As he went around the place, a thought immediately came to his head.

_Wait a minute, _Ginji said to himself, _if I'm here and not in my room, that means…._

First he looked at where his hands are supposed to be. Much to his surprise, instead of finding his arms at his side, there were small yellow wings in their place. He then inhaled deeply and exhaled to find that flames came out with his breath. He looked behind himself and saw that there was a tail on his behind.

Then he smiled to himself.

"YAHOO! I'M BACK!" he yelled out loud.

Then he immediately covered his mouth, which there was now a beak in place of it used to been. He looked around to see if there was anyone else.

_Good, _he thought to himself, _no one heard that. Wait a minute, is this a dream?_

To make sure he wasn't dreaming, Ginji started running towards the nearest tree. He came close to the tree when suddenly, he tripped on something hard. Then he flew and hit the tree, headfirst. And he hit it hard.

"Owwwch," he moaned, "Scratch that. This is real."

He looked back to see what he tripped on. He smiled when he saw the object on the ground. It was the badge that he treasured so much, along with the cloth band that was given to him.

_It's hard to believe, _Ginji thought to himself, _I'm back._

When he looked around, he remembered something important. Something that he and his friends did last night, the same night he had that dream.

_I wish I was a Pokemon!_

_No way, _he thought, _Could they have…_

Then he started running in a certain direction. He didn't know, but at the same time he knew that a new adventure awaited him. What he didn't know is that he isn't going to do it alone.

Aw crud. This one is way shorter than the last one. Maybe that's why I was able to it so fast 0_o. Anyways, I'm thinking about doing another story. Something entirely different to this one. Still, keep reading!


	8. First Encounters

So, I finally managed to start the scene in the Pokemon world. Kinda hard to imagine I would get this far. Well, enjoy!

* * *

As whistling wind past around her, Anna started coming to her senses.

_Ugh, such a weird dream, _she thought to herself, _hey, did someone leave the window open?_

She motioned herself to open her eyes, she found herself in a grassy field. She looked to her left and saw a clear lake.

"Where…," she asked herself, as she tried to get up.

When she tried to get up, she suddenly stumbled onto her side. She looked down to and gasped in horror on what she saw. Instead of her normal arms and hands, she had hind legs. She got up and approached the lake, slightly struggling as she walked towards it. When she looked into the lake, she found it wasn't her reflection at all. It was that of a Chikorita's. She flinched when she saw the image.

_No way,_ she thought as she backed a way from the lake, _this can't be happening, this can't be…_

* * *

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"What the heck was that?" Ginji asked himself as he ran by.

He ran towards the source of the shout, he found himself at a lake. Next to it was a Chikorita that looked like it was in shock. Ginji approached the startled Pokemon without much thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" Ginji asked.

When the Pokemon looked over to him, it started to awkwardly walk back away from him. Then it tripped on its own feet.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ginji asked worryingly.

"Where am I?" it asked, "What's going on?"

_Great, it's a girl, _Ginji thought, _wait a minute. Her voice sounds familiar._

Ginji approached her again, and asked, "It's you, Anna. Isn't it?"

At first she flinched, but then when she caught sight of the scar on his head, she approached him cautiously.

"Ginji," the Pokemon asked, "Is that you?"

"Yup, it's me," he replied, smiling.

"Ah, ha ha," she laughed, "wow, didn't think we see each other like this."

"And the fact that you screamed."

Anna flinched when she heard this, "I didn't scream!"

"You did. Out loud," Ginji quoted, with a smirk on his face.

His comment earned him a slap on the face, only it was done by Anna's leaf on her head.

"OW! Damn it, even without any hands, you still hit me!"

"Shut up! Where are we anyway?"

"Beats me, I wasn't here when I came to this world."

"Did you find anyone else when you came here?"

Ginji responded by shaking his head. Anna understood what he meant, and got up.

"Well, we aren't going to find them just sitting here around here, are we?" Anna asked.

"Dunno, maybe they'll find us," Ginji responded.

With that final thought, they started walking toward a path near a forest.

* * *

Kanesill started to wake up as he lay on the ground.

_Ugh,_ Kanesill thought, _stupid Ginji's stories made get a weird dream. I'm going to kick the crap out of him if he isn't awake._

He opened eyes to find himself looking at the sky. It was partially covered by rows of trees. Even so, there still enough light to shine through the whole place. As Kanesill got up, looked around to see where he was. Then he gave a sudden smirk.

"Wait a minute," he said, "Don't tell me Kooply took us back."

He looked at his arm, only to be shocked when he saw it. Instead of seeing his usual blue coat, he had blue scales on his arm along with small claws. He looked back to find a tail with red spikes that went along his spine. He felt his jaw and felt an alligator-like mouth.

"Okay," he said to himself, "this definitely doesn't feel like Horeno village."

"Ya think, you dummy?" a female voice commented.

He spun around to find where the voice came from. However, he couldn't find anyone.

"Up here, brother," the voiced yelled out.

Kanesill looked up to find a green creature sitting on a tree branch. Judging by the voice and the previous comment that came out, Kanesill knew who it could be.

"Katara? Is that you?" he yelled.

"Yup," she responded, as she jumped from the branch and landed on the ground.

"Heck, you sure looking good yourself," he quoted, as he approached his sister, "being a Treeko, and acting like one for that manner."

"Shut it, its not like I can't fight," she responded while punching her brother in the arm.

"Heh, I'm surprised you aren't acting scared."

"You mean like the time we first came to Kooply's home?"

He nodded and closed his eyes, remembering their past. Kanesill and Katara were actually orphans that lost their parents in a bandit raid. They had a hard time finding acceptance from other people, as they were different. Then Kooply came, who knew the pain of losing someone precious to him. He took them in as his son and daughter, along with the son he already had. They were the family they had found again.

Kanesill opened his eyes to find Katara wandering away in different directions.

"Where are you going?" Kanesill asked curiously.

"When I was in that tree, I saw something peculiar in the forest," she responded.

Kanesill followed his sister without objections. As they wandered through the forest, they came across something that caught them by surprise.

"HOLY CRUD! What the heck is …?!" Kanesill shouted before Katara covered his mouth.

"Shh! Be quiet! You wanna get us killed!" she whispered as they looked at the group of Kakuna.

One of the Pokemon caught sight of them, which the twins immediately flinched when they were sighted. Suddenly, a crack started forming on the cocoon Pokemon. Katara knew they were in trouble.

"Run for it!" she yelled as she dragged Kanesill before he started running at his own pace.

"Damn it! I can't run as fast with these legs!" Kanesill yelled as he started sprinting away from a loud buzzing noise.

As they ran from the now-evolved Beedrill, they started seeing a small light at the end of the forest they were in.

* * *

"AAAAAAAHH!"

Ginji and Anna flinched at the sudden noise as the walked along the forest. They turned around to see a Totodile and a Treeko burst out of the tree line running. Both screamed right before running into Ginji and Anna. The four Pokemon tumbled a bit before stopping near a large rock.

"Oww," Anna groaned, "didn't you watch where you were running."

"We can't help it," the Totodile groaned, "We were being chased."

"By what!?" Ginji yelled, right before a loud buzzing noise answered his question.

By now, many Beedrill came through the forest and were flying towards Ginji and the others. Anna, the Treeko, and Totodile panicked and leaped behind the large rock. Ginji, on the other, got up and took a stand against the many Pokemon.

"Ginji!" Anna yelled when she looked over the stone, "What the hell do you think your trying to do!?"

"Wait a sec!" the Treeko and Totodile yelled in realization, "Ginji! What are trying to prove?"

Ginji breathed in deeply and planted his feet on the ground, _I have to relax. I can't get scared, not in a moment like this._

He took another breath, and when he breathed out, a bright flame came out of his beak. It hit the Beedrill and burned many of them. The rest simply flew away in fear of being burned to death. Anna and the others were in awe of Ginji's deed.

"Whoa," Anna said in shock, "Ginji, that was amazing!"

"Heh, thanks," Ginji responded with a smile.

"Look out, behind you!" the Totodile yelled.

Ginji recognized the Pokemon's voice to be that of Kanesill's, but immediately dismissed the thought looked where he was pointing. A Beedrill that was slightly scorched charged at him for a final attempt to attack him. Ginji at first was unable to act to the sudden assault. However, Anna was able to react to it and tackled the Pokemon. She then swished around her head leaf as she prepared for another attack.

"Razor Leaf!" she shouted as she swung the leaf and three leaves launched from it, spinning at high speeds. All three hit the Bedrill consecutively, finally defeating it.

Ginji was in wonder when he saw Anna's act of bravery.

"Wow, your first taste of combat," he commented, "and you did it without any trouble."

"I'm not sure how I did it," she responded, "it just came to me naturally."

Ginji looked over to Kanesill and the Treeko, "It's all good. They won't bother us anymore."

"Oh good," the Treeko sighed, "That was close one. We nearly got killed."

"I hardly believe that was a close shave, Katara," Kanesill said in annoyance, "if it hadn't for Ginji's fire attack, those bastards would have gotten to us."

Ginji was surprised by this complement, as it was very rare for Kanesill to flatter someone else for something he could've done.

"This doesn't mean I'm not going to catch up to you," Kanesill said, while he poked Ginji in the head, "I'm going get stronger too, you know."

"Don't forget about me," Katara added, "I'm going to get stronger as well."

"Guys, lets not make any declarations just yet," Anna cautioned, "we still need to find Emily and Likaru."

"Well then," Kanesill said, "lead the way, Ginji. After all, you've got the badge."

Ginji reacted to this quote and looked up to see his badge. He remembered that he tied the band with the charm on to his head feather before running off. He smiled as he looked back to his friends.

"Alright then," he yelled, "let's move out!"

"YEAH!" his friends cheered in succession as they followed him.

* * *

Wow. I can't believe I managed to do all this without breaking down in some way. Don't worry there are still updates to come. Until then, subscribe and rate.


	9. A new shock, and old friend

I'M SO SORRY! I can't believe its been to long since I have typed another chapter of anything. I promise you'll get to see more to come so don't be disappointed.

* * *

Gina opened her eyes as she woke up on the couch in the living room. She looked around dazed as she recollected the thoughts from last night. She got up and walked up the stairs to Ginji's room.

_Heh heh, it is often rare to see Ginji sleeping peacefully with his friends, _she thought,_ I don't want to miss the chance._

As she opened the door, she noticed something in the room that didn't feel right. She rubbed her eyes at first, only realizing her eyes weren't fooling her. The room was practically empty, with no trace of anyone inside.

"KYAAAAAA," she screamed.

She then a loud "thump" and heard several voices downstairs.

"OWW, What the Hell was that?" Kooply yelled in confusion.

"Someone screamed, I think it was Gina," Hannah responded.

"Hey Gina! Are you okay," Frederick yelled from below.

"Ginji and the others," she said stuttering, "their gone!"

* * *

_Dammit, there is got to be some explanation for this._

Likaru sat cross legged in the middle of the field near a forest. He was thinking constantly about what the heck was going on. He only recently woke up to find himself as a Riolu.

"Dang it, Ginji," he said to himself, "this is one of those times I wished you weren't right."

He got up and looked around to get an idea where he was. He took a few steps to a nearby tree, only to stumble a bit. This only frustrated him and he got up to try again. He eventually got to the tree, and fell back on it.

_Hell, Ginji, _he thought to himself, _how in the world do you get around things so easily?_

He didn't mean that physically, but mentally as well. Likaru always saw Ginji get over things so easily at a certain point in school. He had forgotten when it was when he noticed it, but noticed a change in character Ginji developed. He used to give things up easily, dropping the subject when things started to go bad for him. Likaru used to simply ignore his outbursts, but came to notice his sudden persistence. He still tried to ignore him, but Emily was the one that brought them together. He may have had several associates in the past, but never had someone who he could call a friend.

"Man, I'm such the pessimist," he said to himself, looking up.

He then heard a rustling noise, which alerted him to look around the tree tops. Suddenly, a large brown object fell right on top of him. He didn't have time to run and was crushed by it. When the dust cleared, he looks up to find that an Eevee had landed on him.

"Wow! That landing was soft," it squealed happily, "for a minute there I thought I was going to get hurt."

"Uhh, would you mind getting off of me," Likaru asked, annoyed he had not been noticed.

"Oh, right sorry," it responded jumping off of him, only to land awkwardly.

Likaru got up and immediately noticed the Pokemon's last action.

"That last landing looked a bit out of your depth," he quoted, "Care to explain?"

"Well, you see, I had this really weird dream. I didn't know I was so I went this door of light, which I ended up passing out. Then, like, before you know it, I find myself up in that tree, and I pretty much fell before getting a grip with the situation," it responded, making a Likaru a little lost in what it said.

"Dang it," Likaru said, "Why is it you act like someone I met before?"

"Well, that's strange 'cause I was thinking the same thin…" it responded before cutting its sentence off.

It paused before saying something he wouldn't expect, "Likaru?"

"Umm, do I know you?" he asked, puzzled.

"Oh, come on," the Eevee said, smiling, "stop pretending like you don't know."

Then it turned around, "Come on, Ginji and the others must be nearby."

Likaru watched it walked a few steps before tumbling over its own feet. He simply sighed and smiled secretly on his own.

_What would you do without me, Emily?_ he thought before he chased after it.

* * *

"Admit it, Ginji," Anna moaned, "you don't know where you are going."

Ginnji could only look back awkwardly as his friends gave him concerned looks. They were wandering around the grass plain for some time, not knowing where to go.

"You know," Katara yawned, "for someone who been here before, you don't have a good sense of direction."

"Hey," he responded angrily, "it's not like I did traveling forever, you know. I was on the run at one point, remember?"

"Yeah, sure," Kanesill sighed sarcastically, "Hey, didn't you say you had a partner when you were traveling around."

This comment made Ginji remember the companion that was always by his side.

"B-but, that was a long time ago," he stuttered, "it's not like he remembers me."

"Not necessarily," Katara commented, which made Ginji stop and turned to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Ginji," Kanesill explained, "he's your friend. He's never going to forget that fact, that's for sure. Whenever you make a friend, a close bond will always form between both of you. It is that bond that keeps your friendship together."

"Ginji," Katara continued, "the bond of friendship that keeps people together is deeper than blood. It has helped you and your friend through the toughest of endeavors. Don't you think that after all those battles you both fought alongside each other; do you honestly think he would forget you?"

As Ginji listened to them, he immediately saw a shadowy figure in the bush behind them. He was going to caution them, but he noticed they seem to know what was up.

"Hey there, how are … GAH?" said the mysterious figure before he got kicked by both of the siblings.

"Oh crap," Anna muttered before she could do anything.

No sooner had they kicked the figure, they both grabbed large sticks and pointed them at right at the face of the figure.

"Whoa, whoa, hey," it started saying, its form more clear now, "what the heck do you think you're doing?"

_Could it be? _Ginji thought as ran towards them.

"Hey, Kanesill, Katara," Ginji yelled, "stop for a sec'. I know this guy."

The twins looked over to him and nodded, pulling back the sticks they were holding. Ginji approached the shocked figure, and then helped him up.

"It's been a while," Ginji greeted, "hasn't it, Mudkip?"

Ginji's friends looked at him and the figure confused, but Ginji merely smiled at them in reply. The other Pokemon was now starting to well up tears, and suddenly dived at Ginji.

"Aww man, Ginji," the Pokemon sobbed, "it's been way to long. I missed you so much!"

"Yeah, me too," Ginji replied, who also suddenly started yelling, "Whoa! Hey! Watch the tears!"

Ginji's friends watched from the sidelines, giving awkward looks when they saw how the two were acting.

"Truth to told," Anna remarked, "I can't say whether Ginji is a great friend or a complete idiot."

"Same here," Kanesill added as he held and shook his head.

"But you know," Katara said, smiling, "I can't help but be happy for them."

They shook heads, agreeing with what she has to say. After the other two got back up, everyone regrouped.

"Heh, I guess I should start calling you Marshtomp now, huh," Ginji remarked.

"Ah, whatever," Marshtomp replied, "it's to see you back."

"Umm, Ginji," Anna asked, "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you do some introductions."

"Oh right, sorry," Ginji responded, "Hey, Marshtomp, I'd like you to meet my friends. This is Anna, Kanesill, and Katara."

"How do you?"

"Nice to meet you."

"It is nice knowing someone associated with my friend."

After their introductions, they immediately heard a loud scream.

"KYAHHHHHHHHHH"

"What the heck was that?" Kanesill shouted.

"How should I know?" Marshtomp responded confused.

Without saying a word, Ginji charged into the direction of the scream.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" Anna yelled, before she ran after him, while the rest followed.

When they came to the area, they found a young Pokemon who was crying constantly.

"Hey, hey," Marshtomp said as he held the Pokemon, "Are you alright? What happened?"

"Th-There were two Pokemon," it cried, "I saw them fall down that large hole over there."

When Ginji looked over to the hole, a terrible thought crossed his mind.

"Did they happen to be a Riolu and an Eevee?" he asked, worried.

"I-I think so," it replied, still crying.

"Oh crap!" he yelled, running to the hole, "Likaru! Emily!"

Before anyone could respond, Ginji jumped right into the whole.

"Waa! Ginji!' Anna screamed.

"Hell!" Kanesill shouted, "Don't go down there without me."

Before Katara can stop him, he immediately jumped right into the hole. Katara cursed under her breath and jumped right down with him. Anna, unable to think straight, jumped after Katara. Marshtomp witnessed this while comforting the young Pokemon.

"Are they going to be alright?" it asked.

"Don't worry," Marshtomp replied, "I know that he is going to be able to pull this one off."

* * *

Ninetails sat in its usual place as it was meditating. It opened its eyes and looked to the sky.

_Well, it's finally begun, _it thought to itself, _the weaving of a new legend has begun._

* * *

Whew! I didn't think it would take this long to finish this. I kept hitting my head on how Mudkip(now a Marshtomp) was to be introduced into the story. I hope you will continue to read this story. Until then, bye!


	10. Entering the Action

I'm so sorry! I have been so busy and forgetful this story kept nagging at me for a long time.

* * *

"Watch out!" Likaru yelled as he dodged another attack from a Pokemon.

He immediately lunged at the unknown Pokemon and punched it out of the way. He immediately stepped back and looked in another direction to find Emily.

"Are you alright," Likaru asked.

"Yeah," Emily responded nervously.

Likaru sighed as he looked around him. He checked to make sure that there none other hostile Pokemon around so that they can continue on.

_Dammit, _he thought, _it's bad enough we fell into a deep hole. But where the heck are these other Pokemon coming from?_

He looked over to Emily and motioned her to get up and follow him.

"Hey Likaru," Emily asked.

"Yes?" he responded, turning towards her.

"Do you think Ginji went through all this?" she asked again.

Likaru simply nodded in response to her question. He knew that if Ginji could get through all this and save the world, he knew he can do better.

* * *

"Flamethrower!" Ginji yelled as he spewed a burst of flame.

The flame shot wildly hit multiple hostiles at once. Once he saw that the place was clear, he checked to see how the others were doing.

"Razor leaf!" Anna yelled as she shot multiple leaves at several Pokemon.

As each leaf hit several hostile Pokemon, another enemy attempted to charge at her. She saw this, and slammed right into it. After that, she jumped and shot more leaves against the one that attacked her. It was a crumpled heap after that.

"How did you like that?" she said in triumph.

Ginji checked over to see how Kanesill and Katara were doing. He very quickly found that they could easily handle themselves. Kanesill was slashing back at the Pokemon that were assaulting him while Katara took the rest with sticks she found. When one got too close to her, she quickly stepped back. Then she jumped at it.

"Pound!" she yelled as her tail smacked the hostile Pokemon away.

"Take… this!" Kanesill yelled as he hit another Pokemon with a big stick.

"Kanesill, don't just swing that thing around," Anna yelled at him, "use a move!"

"What move?" he responded, "I got nothing."

"Oh, you're so …" Anna started to say, "Never mind. Just beat these guys up."

Kanesill just turned away while Ginji looked around for another staircase to the next floor. When he found it, he got the others to regroup and they went to the next floor. It was a bit more peaceful, so they went in a steady pace.

"Hey, Ginji," Katara asked curiously, "Can I ask you something?"

Ginji turned around to look at her, "What is it?"

"When you in this world for the first time," Katara asked, "were you…well…basically how was reaction to this world?"

When Ginji heard this, he started to think for a moment. He never thought about it at first, but he always felt like he had something to say about the world.

"Well," he started, "It kinda felt…peaceful. Sure, we had to deal with natural disasters and all that stuff. It was when I was with others that I felt that this world was an amazing place. There were many things to discover, and many things that would keep changing. Is that a good impression of the world?"

Everyone else simply looked at him with disbelief, completely lost with what he just said.

"Umm, Ginji, no offense, but has that fire gone up to your head," Anna said concerned as she put her leaf on his head.

"Just leave him be, Anna," Kanesill commented, "besides, are we going in the right way?"

"I'm sure we are," Ginji responded, "then again, I think we are lost."

Everyone as sighed as he looked around for a possible direction they could go. Ginji then started to hear some noises in a direction.

"This way!" he yelled as he ran in a certain direction, while everyone else followed.

When they entered the cave, it was full of spider webs. Ginji looked around to see if he could find anything.

"Ugh, man," a voice said that made the others jump.

When they turned around they found two Pokemon slumped on the wall, apparently both injured. When they got closer, they found it was a Riolu and an Eevee.

"Hey, you two okay?" Ginji asked as he looked at their wounds.

"Ginji," the Riolu said in a familiar voice, "look up…"

The moment he did so, a familiar shape had started falling on top of him. Luckily, he managed to do get out of the way. When the dust cleared, Ginji had realized what had took the other two out.

"So you're here again,huh?" Ginji said as he got ready to fight.

Out of the dust, an Ariados showed up. It was the same one Ginji could remember from when he had to go into the cave. It also clearly seems to remember him, as it launched a String Shot at him.

_This is going get a little crazy, _Ginji thought as he dodged the attack.

* * *

Once again, sorry this took so long. I hope you will continue to read the story. Until then keep subscribing.


	11. The First Hard Fight

Yes! I got this in! Well, enough small talk. Let's get back to the fight!

* * *

"Oh my!" Anna said in a panicked state, "Likaru, are you alright!"

"Yup, if your definition of fine being beat like this," Likaru responded annoyed, "then yes, I'm fine."

"Who's that with you?" Anna asked, looking at the Eevee that was on his lap.

"Big sis?" it said, showing some degree of fear in its voice.

"Emily!" Anna said panicked.

"Yeah," Emily said, trying to smile, "I-I'm fine. I'm not hurt that bad."

"Had to grab this kid before she did anything stupid," Likaru remarked, "didn't think I'd last two more seconds fighting."

"Well, just hang tight," Anna said reassuringly, "I'll go help Ginji and the others beat that thing down and be on our way."

As Anna went to help them, Likaru watched as Ginji and the others batted the Ariados fiercely.

_Ginji, _Likaru thought, _if you truly are as you say, then you better show it._

* * *

"Flamethrower!" Ginji yeled as he breathed a large breathe of flame at the Ariados.

The spiderlike Pokemon dodged the move steadily and shot a string shot right back at him. Ginji narrowly dodged the attack and landed in another spot. He breathed heavily as he kept his eye on his opponent.

"Hey, Ginji," Anna yelled to him, "you doing well?"

"I'm fine," he responded instantly, "how is Likaru and that Eevee?"

"They're fine," she answered back, "and news to you, that Eevee was my little sis'"

"I see," Ginji said, still looking towards his opponent.

_This is a lot harder compared to last time, _Ginji thought, _hey, where are the twins?_

When he looked up, he could not believe what he saw in the next moment. Somehow, Kanesill and Katara had climbed to a high place without being noticed. They had just jumped down and were about to deliver a sneaky blow from above.

"How 'bout some of this!" Kanesill yelled while waving his stick above his head.

"Take This!" Katara yelled while performing a single spin.

Before the Ariados noticed, both twins smashed it, sending it into the ground. Though at first it seemed to have a large effect on it, it clearly wasn't enough. The Pokemon got up after taking the hit, sending the twins flying and crashing onto the ground.

"So much for that surprise," Ginji remarked, "you two alright?"

"We're fine," Kanesill answered as he got up, "I've taken worse than this beforehand."

"Still, that's one tough bug," Katara remarked, "but it should be weakened by now."

_She's right, _Ginji thought carefully, _another big attack should be enough to take it down, but it's got be desperate to take us down as well._

When Ginji looked up, an idea popped into his head.

"Hey guys," he whispered into their ears, "I have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help on this one."

When he shared his plan with his friends, they all gave surprised looks to him.

"Well… it could work," Kanesill remarked, rubbing the back of his head.

"Of course it has to work!" Anna snapped at him, "or else this could drag on for too long."

"Alright, then it's settled," he said while planting his feet on the ground, his scarf wavering in the air, "let's do this."

Without warning he, he slashed at the ground with his feet, kicking up a lot of sand. As the Ariados had difficulty seeing through the cloud of sand, a sudden barrage of sticks flew at it. However, most of the sticks simply flew by it. The barrage was followed up by a Razor Leaf and a Water Gun. Both had hit the pokemon with large effect.

"Whoa!" Kanesill said in awe when the dust cleared, "did I just fire that stream of water!"

"Yeah, looks like you did, brother ," Katara remarked.

"Watch out!" Anna yelled as dust completely cleared.

The Ariados, now enraged by the recent attacks, shot multiple String Shots and Poison Stings at the group. Some of the attacks ended up hitting the three, knocking them back. The Ariados then noticed that the Torchic was not with them.

"Hey, you creep," Ginji voice yelled, "missed me?"

Ginji was falling in a similar fashion as the twins had done. Knowing he couldn't climb in his condition, he simply jumped from stick to stick that Katara had thrown and miss earlier.

"Here goes," he said before shooting his Flamethrower attack.

"Super-Duper Close Range Flamethrower!" he yelled while hitting the Ariados with his attack.

The attack had a large effect on the Pokemon, finally taking it down.

"Finally," Ginji sighed as he landed on the ground.

"Wow!" Anna said surprised as she ran up toward her, "That was great! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Ginji responded, "But I don't think Likaru is doing too good to be able to walk."

"I got him," Kanesill said as he walked towards him.

* * *

"WAAAAH!" Marshtomp yelled with a surprised look on his face, "What I the world happened to you all!"

Ginji could only chuckle, as he and the others were clearly injured, with scratches and bruises all over their body.

"It's nothing," Ginji responded with a smirk.

"Nothing! That is NOT nothing!" Marshtomp continued to yell alarmed, "And look at your friends, their all hurt bad as well, especially him."

The 'him' he was referring was the Riolu slumped on both Kanesill and Katara's shoulders. Marshtomp started to approach the injured Pokemon.

"Hey, by the way, are you okay?" Marshtomp said as he put his hand on the Pokemon's shoulder.

"Ow," was all it murmured before it gave what looked like a cold look at him.

"WAAAAH!" Marshtomp yelled as he fell back and back up to a tree, "What the heck man?"

"Way to go, Likaru," Katara remarked sarcastically, "Way to scare him."

"Shuddup," he responded, "I'd rather be on Anna's back if you keep talking like that."

"Dream on," Emily said, "I'm not about to let anyone freeload off of her yet."

As the chatter continued, Ginji started to run off in another direction.

"Hey!" Marshtomp yelled to him, "Where are you going, Ginji?"

"To the town!" Ginji answered, "I've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Hey, wait," Anna yelled to him, "you're still injuered!"

"I'll be fine," was the last of what Ginji said before he fell forward.

"Ahh! Ginji!" Anna yelled as she ran to where he fell, along with everyone else.

"Ahh, I guess I pushed myself too much," Ginji said, "maybe my injuries are little bad."

"And my dad says I'm cocky," Kanesill sighed as he let go of Likaru's arm and bent down to help Ginji up, "there, up we go."

"Hey, why don't I show you all to the base," Marshtomp said while rubbing the back of his head, "then we can see to those injuries."

As they followed him, Ginji looked up as he helped by Kanesill.

_Well, looks like this true beginning of great adventure, _he thought to himself

* * *

"Are you serious?" an adult said to Gina as after she explained the situation to him.

"Yes, I can't find them anywhere," she said, "I've already asked several others, but they said they never saw him."

"Yeah, well I'll do what I can on my side," the adult said before going to another direction.

Gina only looked down with a sad look on her face, as she heard the others approach her.

"How did you do, Gina?" Kooply asked her, only to receive a side-to-side head shaking, "nothin' too, huh?"

"Nothing on this end either," Hannah added.

"Same here," Frederick sighed with a shrug.

"Then that's it," she said worried, "they're not here anymore. Oh, what are we going to do?"

As she looked up, she noticed Kooply was looking at some sort of tracker, which she immediately recognized.

"Why do you have a tracker with you, of all things," Gina said with a huff.

"Will you relax?" he said, "I traced Kanesill and Katara's aura with this thing, and it says that it can't find them anywhere."

"What does that mean?" Frederick asks.

"If I had to guess," he responded, "two things. One, they're… Oh, forget it. I'm not going to even say that option. The second one is that they're not this world anymore."

"Not in this world?" Hannah exclaimed, "could that mean…"

"Yup," he said, "they're in that other world."

"C'mon," Frederick said, adjusting his glasses, "we got work to do."

"No!" Gina said suddenly.

The others looked at her with a mixture of disbelief and confusion. Gina only looked away with her eyes closed in shame.

"Alright," Frederick finally said, "we'll hold off doing that until we feel it's necessary."

As he walked away, Kooply and Hannah approached Gina while she was still looking away.

"What was that back there?" Hannah asked, "That wasn't like you back there when a subject like this came up."

"I know…" she responded, clutching her skirt, "it's just… We're not kids anymore. It's not like we can make a difference."

"Maybe," Kooply said, turning to walk away, "but at least I didn't stop believing I can do something."

Hearing this only made Gina more despaired, looking away while Kooply was walking in another direction.

* * *

So what did you guys think of this? The plot continues to unfold for us, doesn't it? Well, until then, Subscribe and comment! Oh yeah, check out my deviant page later on!


	12. A New Day, a New Thing

Oh man, oh man. I haven't updated in a while. Aw well, I'm back and that's what matters, so let's go to the next chapter.

* * *

Gina walked around nervously in her house as she thought about the situation at hand. Her own son had disappeared from the world without a trace. His friends were also gone, most likely in the same fashion. She thought carefully on what she could possibly pick out as an answer.

_Oh my, oh my, _she thought panicked, _what could have happened? Kidnappers? No, we don't exactly hold any real value for anyone to want that badly. Wait, do we?_

With that, she walked upstairs to her room. She opened a drawer in her cabinet, and took out a small box. When she opened it, she sighed with discontent.

"Even when I put you away, you're never going to stay silent, are you?" she whispered as she looked at her badge.

* * *

Ginji rolled around as he slept. He opened one eye and looked groggily at his surroundings. He decided to simply shut his eyes and go back to sleep. Without warning, an object suddenly hit his head, startling him awake.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!" Kanesill playfully yelled as he held a stick over his head.

"What the heck," Ginji angrily yelled as he got up, "Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something!"

"Oh come on!" he responded, "It's my first day here! I've got to do something to get myself going."

With that said, Kanesill walked to the next room while Ginji recovered from sleep and the hit he got. He got up and took a look at himself. He was still a Torchic, with all the recognizable features on him.

_Guess this isn't a dream after all, _Ginji thought to himself, _meh, not that I'm complaining._

He walked around his room a bit, taking a look around. Besides the straw bed he slept in, everything else was completely new.

"Do you like your room Ginji?" Marshtomp asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh yeah," Ginji responded as he turned around to face him, "You've really renovated the place after I was gone, huh?"

"Yeah," he responded, suddenly getting quiet.

"…Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. It's that…"

"Yeah? C'mon, I know what you are going to say."

Marshtomp's eyes suddenly began to tear up. He then tackled Ginji while sobbing loudly.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH, I CAN"T BEGIN TO DESCRIBE HOW LONELY IT WOUD GET SOMETIMES!" Marshtomp sobbed as he hugged Ginji.

"Geez! You don't have to be so dramatic!" Ginji responded to his friend's sobs, "and for goodness sakes, watch the tears! I'm here, aren't I? That's what counts."

Marshtomp gets off Ginji and wipes away the tears he had.

"Sorry about that, I just missed you," he said while sniffling a bit, "Your friends are in the dining hall. They seemed to be pretty good people."

"Just good?" Ginji said with a look in his eyes, "Trust me, you haven't been with them long enough to know that."

* * *

When Ginji entered the dining hall, he saw his friends. They all sat at a large table that expanded to the whole room. They were eating and chatting while sitting in different seats.

"Hey there, sleepy head," Anna said as she bit in an apple, "good morning to you."

"Good morning to you too, Anna," Ginji responded as he sat in a seat at the table.

He looked at the bow that was in front of him. There were several berries in the bowl he can't name, and well as some apples. He took one and decided to bite into it.

"You're a quick one to have an appetite, aren't you?" Likaru's familiar voice said.

Ginji looked up to see a Riolu, knowing it was definitely Likaru. He had a pair of spectacles on and wore a silver scarf around his left arm. He was drinking some water from a cup.

"So," Ginji said with a smirk on his face.

"So, what?" Likaru asked as he took another sip.

"You, believing me, about Pokemon being real," Ginji responded.

"There is a theory that there was life on other planets, so I can only say I'm a little surprised to see Pokemon here," Likaru said in a rather monotonous tone.

Ginji got annoyed by his response, while Kanesill, on the other hand, got outright outraged.

"What do mean by that!" he yelled at his friend, "you know that fact is more than that. I'm practically living proof of that!"

"True, but you are a hothead as well," Likaru pointed out.

Kanesill grumbled at his counter argument. Likaru disliked, above all things, of being wrong. He would every maneuver he knew to avoid it. And when he was, he just pulls more of them to get out of it.

"You're still wrong either way, you know," Katara said as she took a bit in her berry.

Ginji looked at his friends as they bickered away. He began noticing a few things about them but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Hey, big sis," Emily said cheeringly, walking up to her, "what's that on your head leaf?"

"Hmm? What is it?" she asked, trying to see for herself what it was that Emily was talking about, "No good, I can't see it like this. Hey, could someone point out what is it that Emily is pointing to."

"I'll take a look," Katara said as she walked up to her, "Now let's see…hmm? Hey Anna, you ever wore highlight before?"

"No, why?" she responded with surprise.

"Well, there is streak of it on the edge of your … head leaf," she replied back.

Ginji looked up to see what Katara had just pointed at. There was a purple streak all around the edge of Anna's leaf, as well as one that was simply a line in the middle. Marshtomp had gotten a mirror out and showed Anna the streaks.

"I see it," Anna said as she looked in the mirror, "Well; at least I won't be confused with other Chikarita. I still have green eyes as well."

Seeing how Anna had unique features, Ginji looked at the others to see what they had. Kanesill had blue eyes like he usually had, but the top most spikes on his back were yellow. Katara had blue irises, as well as blue coloring on her tail. Emily didn't have the eye color change that the others had, but when she turned her back, some of the fur on the back of her headed were slightly extended and flowed like hair, plus they had seemingly blond ends on them. Likaru had green eyes, but Ginji couldn't find anything else on his that was distinguishable.

"Hey, Likaru," Kanesill asked as he approached him, "what's with the scarf?"

"It's none of your concern," Likaru responded as he turned his back to Kanesill.

"I have every right to be concerned. Is it a battle wound from that last fight, 'cause that is nothing to be ashamed about," Kanesill said proudly, "I've seen my dad with worse hurt, and he always laughed the pain off."

"Oy, please lay off the stories," Katara said while dragging him away from Kanesill, "so, Marshtomp. Do you mind showing us around town?"

"Not at all," he replied happily, "and from the looks of it, it seems you'll be here for quite some time, so come with me."

Everyone got up and followed Marshtomp outside the house and into town.

* * *

In town, the Pokemon around the place were all around, doing whatever what's on their mind. Several teams were already in the area, catting and gathering supplies for whatever jobs they needed to do.

"Wow! This place is bigger than I expected," Anna said with wonder.

"Cool, huh?" Marshtomp said to her compliment, "this is Novara Town. It's the starting place of most new teams."

"I see," Kanesill said, "are there places where peo- I mean Pokemon, fight, or something?"

"There aren't usually any places like that, but a Dojo recently opened for teams to train in," Marshtomp replied, "over here, we have some places you'll need to know: the Kecleon shop, which sells items for people to use; the Persian bank, where you can store your money; and the Kangaskhan storage, where you can store your items."

"These can be used by any of the teams in the area, I suppose," Likaru remarked, "quite convenient if I must say for myself."

"Nice to hear that from someone," Marshtomp said, "Oh look! I think a few friends of mine are coming this way!"

"Hey, Marshtomp!" some Pokemon yelled out as they approached him.

When they approached him, they were more identifiable as they got closer. An Aron wearing a blue scarf was one of them. The other Pokemon was a Starly wearing a headband with a badge attached to it.

"Hey there, Marshtomp!" the Starly greeted cheerfully, "We took care of the mission we got!"

"That's great! I'm sure the client was happy to know he could sleep soundly now," Marshtomp complimented.

"He was…" the Aron replied, and then he saw Ginji and his friends behind Marshtomp, "Oh! Who's following you at the moment?"

"Oh right, I forgot to introduce you to my friends here," Marshtomp said to his teammates, "This here's Ginji, you know, the one that got me here in the first place."

The two were in shock when they heard what Marshtomp said. Then they ran up to Ginji with their eyes in awe.

"Wow, you really are him!" the Starly exclaimed, "I'm Zephy! It is so great to meet you."

"And I'm Chisel!" the Aron greeted, with equal zeal that Zephy had, "I've heard so much about you."

"Yeah sure," Ginji replied with slight awkwardness, "I guess Marshtomp told you a lot about me."

"Hey! Marshtomp!" the two said ecstatically when they turned to him, "Can we go with him the next time we go to a mystery dungeon?"

"Now, now," Marshtomp said, trying to get them to calm down, "He just got here, so I think you should wait before doing them with him."

"Hehe, you idiot," Kanesill said while elbowing him, "I didn't know you had fans in this place."

"Like I would know," Ginji replied, "I've been gone for 9 months. It's not like I can keep tabs on this pace."

"Hey, Ginji!" Marshtomp called out, "could you do us a favor?"

"What is it?" Ginji asked, approaching the Marshtomp and the others, with his friends following.

"Could you show us how you fight?" Chisel asked with excitement.

"Wait, what?" Ginji said with a surprised look.

"Yeah, why don't you show them what you got," Anna said encouragingly, "it gives us a chance to see what you know as well."

"It also gives us an opportunity to see what we have as well," Katara said, "my father always said that training is the best way to reveal what you know."

"Is it the same father that chases you with an axe," Likaru remarked, snickering a bit.

"Hey, since when could you say smack about my old man!" Kanesill yelled with dislike.

"Hey, Ginji," Emily said with cheerfulness, "can you promise me you will show me how to fight too?"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ginji said with confidence, now motivated by the idea of showing a few moves to his friends and new teammates, "okay then, let's go!"

Ginji runs off in a random direction, with Marshtomp chasing after him with a slightly panicked look. Zephy and Chisel also gave pursuit, and Ginji's friends followed suit.

"Wait, you dummy!" Marshtomp exclaimed. "The training field is the other way."

Likaru wasn't running at first, as he was looking at his fist. Then he gave chase to his friends as well.

"I won't… let myself be useless again," he whispered to himself.

* * *

Yes, yes and yes. This is a great chapter. And look! New team members! I just gotten into nicknaming Pokemon, so bear with my preferences. And until then, subscribe and comment.


	13. Show me your Moves!

Whew! Managed to get this in after some procrastination. I hope my efforts with this will please many readers of what is happening now and what is to come.

* * *

When the group reached a clearing in the area, there were several wooden posts in the place. There were also some stones and targets in the place in the area.

"Nice," Kanesill complimented as he ran up to a post, "this is the place where you train all the time and stuff?"

"Yeah," Marshtomp replied, "We use this place a lot to try out new things and train ourselves for new dungeons we need to go to."

"Preparation for new threats," Likaru said with slight un-enthusiasm, "sounds tiring."

"Don't worry," Zephy said with assurance, "once you start doing it, you'll find this to be like daily exercise."

Kanesill walked up to one of the posts. He looked at it for a minute, and then looked at his claws. He stepped back, then dashed at the post with his outreaching claw.

*SLASH*

Before anyone knew it, Kanesill was already past the post. The post disassembled and fell into three pieces.

"Woah!" Emily jumped back surprised, "How did you do that?"

"Heh," Kanesill chuckled, "Still got it. It's something I learned to do while I was still training in the art of the sword. To move swiftly and hit the enemy, that is how I learned to use a sword."

"Even so, that Scratch attack had a lot more punch…err, slash, from it," Chisel remarked.

"Right, guess some people just have some natural ability with attacks," Katara said, then she walked to a target, "Hey Ginji."

He looked up, "What, you want me to hit that target? Not a prob! One flamethrower, coming right up!"

He took a deep breath. Then he exhaled a large flamethrower. It hit the target, and when the flame dissipated, it left the target with some scorch marks.

"Hah! How did you like that?" Ginji said with pride.

Katara inspected the target, "It's some hot flame, I can say. But your aim's off."

"Huh?" Ginji responded confused, "You're gonna have to be a little more explanatory than that."

"Let's see how to say this," Katara explained, "If you look closely, the darkest scorch marks seemed are way off the center of the target. It's obvious that you're good at taking down a bunch of enemies at once, given our previous experience. But you aim seems to be off by a lot when a distance is set between you and your target. So from where I see it, you like to get up close to do more damage to your target. You get what I'm saying here?"

She looks up to see that Ginji was clearly not paying attention. She snapped a few times to get his attention.

"Oh wha," Ginji said while he turned around, "I didn't quite catch what you just said just now. Got a little boring."

"Hmmm," Katara sighed while shrugging, "just aim your flame on the target you see, and if that doesn't work, just do your close up routine, got it?"

Ginji just nodded in assurance, while Katara only looked down with some awkwardness to Ginji's short attention. Anna looked at some posts for a moment, thinking about what she could do. She walked up to Marshtomp.

"Hey, Marshtomp," she said.

"Hmm? Anna, right?" Marshtomp asked, "What is it?"

"What moves do you think I should I try to use?" Anna asked while looking back on a pair of wooden posts.

"Hmm, I dunno," the pokemon responded unsure, "Why don't you try vine whip? It's a pretty good move to have at your side."

"Okay," Anna responded, nodding her head.

She looked at the wooden posts for a second. Then she thought for a second how her vine whips would be like. Then, green vines came out of the buds of her neck, and they smacked the wood posts, knocking them down.

"Alright," Anna exclaimed as the vines receded, "I think I'm gonna get the hang of doing this!"

"Right!" Zephy exclaimed, flapping happily around Anna, "Once you start dungeon running with us, we're sure to pick up new things to learn."

The two started to have nice conversation with each other, each having something to say for the road ahead of them. Likaru watched from the sidelines sitting on a rock that was next to Emily. Kanesill noticed this and turned to call to him.

"Hey, bright eyes!" he called out to Likaru, "Why don't you come over here and show us what you got!"

"Not likely," Likaru answered without bothering to look at the Totadile that was his friend, "It doesn't interest me that much to show off."

"Hey c'mon!" Kanesill shouted again, "If you don't come here, it might cross my mind to drag you over here."

Likaru ignored him and turned his back to Kanesill, which irritated the guy very much. He found a wooden post and picked it up.

"Hey, white streak! EAT THIS!" he yelled, chucking the piece of wood straight at the Riolu.

Likaru turned around, barely sighting the post as it spun toward him. Out of reflex, he shot his arm as if he was about to hit it. Suddenly, silver energy enveloped his paw and formed a claw like shape. They skewered the post and left it stuck on around Likaru's paw hand. He shook it off and looked at his energy claw before it dissipated.

"Haha! See?" Kanesill laughed, "All it took was a little motivation and surprise! My old man always said that was the best approach to revealing something!"

"Hmph," Likaru simply grunted, still looking at his paw, a spark of interest showing in his face.

He got off his rock and walked up to another wooden post. He held out both paws, one holding the arm of the other one. He closed his eyes and started to concentrate. Blue energy started to form around his outmost palm. He opened his eyes, and shot the auroric energy at the post. A large hole punched through the post, sending it in two splintery pieces. Everyone was surprised by the strength of this attack, especially Marshtomp.

"Woah!" Zephy exclaimed, "Metal Claw _and _Force Palm! You certainly aren't a regular Riolu! Who taught you to do that?"

"No one," Likaru answered, "the first one came out of reflex. Only that blast was any of my effort."

"That's a pretty rare ability," Marshtomp said, "I thought Metal Claw was only learned when a Riolu evolves. Hehe, guess really does make you guys special in some ways."

"I guess so," Likaru commented while smiling, "Maybe this will be worth it after all. Hey, Kanesill, since you're so eager, show me what you got."

"Oh, so you wanna fight?" Kanesill said eagerly, getting into a fighting posture, "Alright, it's your own funeral. For once you decided to see how bad I can beat you!"

"Not if I beat you first," Likaru responded as he approached him and got ready for a fight.

The two stood at their respective sides, each ready to strike the other at any moment. Then, without hesitation, Kanesill charged straight at Likaru with his with his claw out. He slashed at the Riolu, who quickly dodged the attack. He jumped back, and then he struck back with Metal Claw, able to hit Kanesill. The Totodile jumped back from the attack, clutching his stomach for a little bit.

"Heh, nice one," Kanesill complimented, "but I'm not done yet!"

He reared his head back, opening his mouth in the process. He then spat out a stream of water, hitting Likaru with much force. Likaru was knocked back pretty hard. He then got back up, wiping off some of the water.

"A Water Gun attack?" he said, "Didn't think you would be able to pick up your own pace."

"Hehe, I'm a fast learner too," Kanesill responded, "I'm not about to be out beat so easily in terms of fighting."

The two immediately charged at each other, claws and fists ready to strike one other.

* * *

As he walked in town, Alakazam found the whole place in a tizzy. Pokemon all over the place were in a bustle, one talking to the other excitingly.

"What's all this?" Alakazam wondered, and then he asked a Pokemon passing by, "You there. Is there some kind of event going on?"

"Oh hey! Didn't you hear!" the pass-byer answered, " Ginji's back! He was just here a second ago!"

As it went on its way, Alakazam was a bit stunned by the news. He had been expecting the young human's arrival, but not in such a sudden fashion. As he contemplated this, one his teammates, Tyranitar, walked up to him.

"Heh, did ya get the news?" he gruffly said as stopped in front of Alakazam.

"Yes, I heard," he answered, "I still find his arrival as a surprise."

"Hehe, a good arrival indeed," Tyranitar commented, putting his fist into his claw, "I get a chance to actually have a fight against the kid."

"Don't try that," Alakazam quickly said, "he must have only recently got, so hold off on sparring until he has gotten used to the area again."

Tryranitar simply shrugged at the idea. Then, a shadow loomed in the sky, which flew down to the group. Charizard landed before, seemingly with the same expression Tyranitar had.

"Heh, news seems to travel real fast these days," Charizard commented, "heard there were others with Ginji that came to this world."

"So I've heard from Ninetails," Alakazam added, "if she wanted other people with Ginji, then the disasters we're looking at must be larger in context than we know."

The three nodded in agreement. After some time, the three headed to the practice field, deciding that they will see their friend again.

* * *

Man, I've got to set myself an expectation on writing these stories. I think I'll go by a I chapter per month priority along with my art and drawing. Well, until the next chapter, rate and comment


End file.
